


uh oh

by sapnvp



Category: varshamickeyandzina
Genre: mentioned DNF, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnvp/pseuds/sapnvp
Summary: wtf is rhis
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), mickey & zina, varsha & mickey, varsha & mickey & zina, zina & varsha





	uh oh

“hey mickey” varsha says  
“hi varsha” says mickey  
then zina comes and kills them to sacrifice them to dnf.

THE END


End file.
